1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart phone, and more particularly to a smart phone with well-organized cycling functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle activity is more and more popular in the 21st century because bicycle activity is eco-friendly, convenient and entertaining. Many enterprises encourage their employees to go to work by bicycles instead of driving vehicles today. Many people also go shopping or go traveling by bicycles during their leisure time. Therefore, the current map, the speed meter, the music player and even the calorie calculator become the important cycling tools within a conventional smart phone for a rider cycling.
However, the conventional smart phone has two shortcomings within its organization as following:
First, when a rider is riding, the rider cannot operate the interfaces on the conventional smart phone to use the cycling functions for a long time because it is dangerous.
Second, when a rider is riding and the conventional smart phone is under bicycle riding functions, the rider often misses the current phone call.
Thus, how to organize the cycling functions of the conventional smart phone is an important issue.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.